Electronic mail (e-mail) processing in modern data processing systems are typically based on a client/server model. An e-mail client, usually deployed on a user's workstation or personal computer receives user input and generates an e-mail message which is typically transferred to the server, generically referred to as a mail transfer agent (MTA). The MTA then transfers the mail to one or more intermediate MTAs and ultimately to an MTA corresponding to the recipient of the e-mail message (as determined by the e-mail address of the addressee). Transfer of the e-mail message commonly uses the Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP).
In accordance with these e-mail protocols, a user may request confirmation of delivery of the e-mail to a recipient's mailbox, or confirmation that the e-mail has been opened by the recipient. Typically an e-mail client allows a user to selectively enable these delivery confirmation options. However, there is no mechanism to customize the delivery of e-mail.
In some circumstances, it may be desirable to control the distribution of an e-mail message to selected recipients. For example, the e-mail message may include sensitive information that should be distributed to and read by a particular set of recipients before being distributed more widely. Consider, within an enterprise, the distribution of an e-mail announcement concerning organizational changes within the enterprise. It may be desirable to distribute the announcement first to managers within the enterprise, then to employees affected by the changes and lastly to all employees. It may be further desired to delay distribution to one or more of the categories of recipients based on the delivery status of prior recipients.
As noted above, e-mail protocols provide for delivery confirmation, options to be selected by the user. However, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for controlling the distribution of e-mail among recipients in response to user-specified conditions.